What Ever Happen
by calebdavis79
Summary: Alvin and Brittney what more is there to say. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Alvin is at his high school for his last few days before everyone graduates including himself. He is roaming the halls in his thoughts about what he just saw; his girlfriend , Madison Baker, making out with another guy. He knew that he was going to end it next time he saw her but didnt know what he was going to do. He dated Brittney during freshman year but they havn't talk since the end of sophmore year and thinks she still hates him for what happen. He has tried to apologize but she has not wanted anything to do with him and he has not forgotten anything about her or what happen. He missed her and thats why he started dating other girls but no matter who he dated he could never get over Brittney. On his way in the hall he runs into Brittney.

Alvin: Hey Britt how are you doing

Brittney: Hey Alvin im perfectly fine and only my friends call me Britt, Alvin. We are graduating in three days and I will be off to a college for vocals or acting, I still need to dicide. What about you? Have any plans?

Alvin: No not really but can you help me figure something out?

Brittney: What do you need help with Alvin you're wasting my time.

Alvin: What ever happen to us? We use to be the best of friends and even a couple. Then I made that mistake but no matter how many times I have apologized you would not talk to me. I just wanted to know.

Brittney: Because Alvin I..I..I just cant tell you. sorry

Alvin: Britt please tell me why. When we graduate I might not be able to see you again.

Brittney: So what do you care you made that clear when we stoped talking to each other that you didn't care.

Alvin: Britt I have cared since we broke up. How many times did I try to apologize to you. I dont know about you but I have lost count. I do care britt, I have always cared. Some nights I have cried myself to sleep thinking about you and that is not the Alvin everyone knows is it. But you still don't seem to care because you won't tell me wha...

Brittney: !BECAUSE ALVIN! I..I..I I didn't want my heart broke like that again. The day we broke up I spent the next two weeks crying because of you. Thats why i havn't talked to you. Because no matter how much i try to I cant get you out of my head and it hurts me everytime.

Alvin: Well thats about the same as me only i have been dating other girls trying to get you off my mind but it hasn't seem to work.

Brittney: well Alvin I guess i will be off i have things to do before graduation because well you know me I love being all dolled up for special event and this is a major one. Later Alvin and if you still have my number shoot me a text if you want.

Alvin: Ok then and I think I still do you will hear from me but if I dont then i will be talking to you tomarrow to if you like. But ok talk to you later.

A/N: hope you like the first small section this is my first story so tell me what you think but plz dont be to harsh and thx for reading and as one of my favorite people on fanfic say stay AWESOME.


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin went home and looked through his contacts on his phone but could not find Brittneys number. He decide to call his brother Simon down stairs and asked him if he had Brittneys phone number.

Simon: Why do you need her number Alvin. Last I check you and Brittney were not exactly close as before. Why the all of a sudden change of heart. Is it because you dont have any other girls to bother.

Alvin: No Simon its not like that I just happen to run into her today and we had a little bit of a chat in the hall way and I have dicided I was going to text her. But I must have deleted her number when we broke up. So can I have it from your phone please Simon.

Simon: So just because you ran into her today and had a little chat. That gives you the right to text her whenever. Did she even ask you to text her or are you just going to annoy her some more?

Alvin: Simon why are you being like this? She told me I could text her later if I had her number. Please Simon im asking you as a brother in need. The thing is...

Simon: Is what Alvin?

Alvin: Oh nevermind i'll just go ask Theo.

Simon: Theodore just lost his phone to the pool yesterday remember.

Alvin: Oh yea. Well why won't you help me Simon?

Simon: Because Brittney has been hurt for a while and I dont want you to do that to her again. That and Jeannette told me she overheard your conversation with her and told me not to give it to you.

Alvin: Wow are you that much of a coward Simon.

Simon: No, I just dont want to be ignored like some people I know. Alvin

Alvin: Please Simon, Jeannette doesn't need to know

Simon: How about this Alvin, you tell me why you want to talk to her all of a sudden and then I will give you her

Alvin: Deal. But Simon I think you know why.

Simon: I do, but I want to here it from your mouth.

Alvin: Fine Simon you win,again. I still like her but I havn't had the courage to tell her. We are getting ready to graduate and I dont want her to remeber me a the guy who broke her heart. I want to be the guy who always tried to take care of her. The guy who fixed his mistakes. The guy that truly loved her.

Simon: Wow Alvin so you do still have feeling for her. Well now you see why I was giving you a hard time. I wanted to see whether you truly cared about her and no Jeanette has not text me all day that was a lie. But I was serious about not wanting you to hurt her again. Dont screw it up this time not everyone gets a second chance.

Alvin: So you understand right Simon

Simon: Yes Alvin I do

Alvin: So I can have her number right.

Simom: Yes Alvin just wait a second I have to go find my phone .

Alvin: WHAT! I thought you had your phone.

Simon: Thats what you get for thinking. But seriously can you help me find it.

Alvin: Sure

A/N : Thanks for the few who have liked and followed my storys and thanks for the reviews. I hope this didn't come out too early but dont expect them to be coming like this and idea just struck me and I had to type it down. And a special thanks to LoveCaptainSwanChipmunks for the inspiration to start my own story. And remember stay !AWESOME!


End file.
